User blog:Fazzy bear/Debunking Goku vs Superman
Why Goku destroys Superman First off, let’s compare these two character’s stats: So from this, it is clear that Goku has the upper hand. But let’s compare more stats or special traits. Feats: # Goku * Created a spirit ball that vapourized an indestructible being * Teleported to another planet in an instand (no time passes at all) * Survived a nuclear explosion as if it was nothing * Punched his opponent so hard, that the shockwaves almost destroyed the universe * Defeated a PERFECT being * Fought an opponent who was also fighting at the speed of light and defeated him * Defeated a PSEUDO ABSOLUTE being (kid buu, with absolute invulnerability to physical attacks) * Fired a kamehameha powerful enough to destroy a galaxy * Broke his "limits" multiple times * Defeated a galaxy destroyer * Created a ball of infinite energy # Superman * Destroyed a planet * Moved a bunch of planets using a chain * Sneezed with enough force to move a planet * Defeated one of the smartest men on earth * Flew through space at 200 million times the speed of light * Survived a supernova (though he was severly injured) * Lifted a book of infinite pages. * Held a black hole in his hand * Absorbed enough energy to destroy half a galaxy (this was solar, so... yeah) So let’s put this into a situation of battle now: Superman vs Goku (normal mode) Goku flies towards superman and tries to punch him on the side of his face, but superman resists it. He then grabs his wrist, swings him around and throws him straight through the ground. This battle situation is just normal Goku vs normal Superman. Goku obviously lost. Now, let’s place them in a battle again, but this time, at their best and most powerful: Superman vs Goku (SSJ Blue) Superman flies toward Goku at his maximum speed (200,000,000x light speed). Goku senses his energy and grabs his fist, knowing the perfect time, then elbows his back and kicks him away. Superman uses his heat vision, but Goku teleports away. He teleports behind Superman, but Superman quickly turns round and punches him in the face. Goku resists the punch well and grabs Superman’s fist, spins him around like helicopter blades, then punches him straight through the ground. Superman tries to fly into the sun, travelling at light speed, but Goku senses his energy and teleports in front of him and kicks him in the stomach. Superman is unable to move for a few seconds, and Goku takes advantage from this. He charges up his kamehameha and fires it at Superman. Because of its huge radius, Superman is unable to dodge it in time. Superman is weakened by the massive blast of chi/ki and almost defeated. He musters the last of his energy and tries to fly towards the sun one more time. Goku quickly teleports to him and commences his final move. He grabs Superman around his neck, holding Superman in front of him, and flies straight into the ground. The force of the impact created a huge shockwave that blasted leaves of nearby trees and plants. Superman is now defeated. From this scenario, we can tell that Goku is nearly unstoppable while he is in SSGSS mode. Even without his spirit ball, he can still destroy superman because he has superior strength, speed and was born of a warrior race. Kryptonians were a peaceful race, hence the fact that superman has remorse for killing villains (sometimes) More evidence that Goku is more powerful: * Goku beat Golden frieza (frieza at near absolute) while he can destroy a planet with the greatest of ease at his weakest form. Superman cannot destroy a planet with as little power as base frieza used. And goku is way more powerful than base frieza. * Goku is faster than superman (instant means no time passed at all. Not even a planck time) * He is also stronger (universal) * He has more fighting experience (born of a warrior race) * He has enough energy to tear apart entire galaxies (SSGSS) * He uses Ki, and at SSGSS level can kill him with 1 kamehameha he cannot survive a galactic explosion. Now what weaknesses does goku have? # He cannot hold his breath for very long in space, but can hold it for more than long enough for a long fight in space # He can be killed by ordinary ways (A hole in his chest would kill him) # His friends and family # He cannot see/hear spirits, but he can sense them # Faster/Smarter/Stronger being # He can get sick and can die from it Which of those weaknesses does Superman also have? 2, 3, 4 and 5 Which of those will give him an advantage in a battle with Goku? None. Now what weaknesses does Superman have that goku can use against him? # Superman cannot bring himself to kill a villain (Goku killed many mercilessly) # Chi. The Kamehameha is a powerful beam of Chi # Goku is faster # Goku is stronger # Goku has more fighting experience # Goku can exert extreme physical forces, # Goku is far more superior in hand to hand combat # Goku can sense superman’s exact location and beat over his speed by predicting his attacks # Superman cannot fight at the speed of light while Goku can 'Conclusion:' It is confirmed. Goku at max power is not only more powerful than Superman, but also more powerful than nearly all characters in the Marvel/DC universes. He has many more advantaged over superman than superman has over him. Superman can destroy a planet with a single punch, goku at maximum power can destroy a universe, if not more. He is still far from beerus's level, who could also trump superman. Superman's feats are too inconsistent, with a lot of outliers. He can survive a black hole, but nearly dies from a supernova (it is solar energy, so that should make him more powerful). Still don't believe me, watch seth's video here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr_o7tOfBjw Category:Blog posts